Zako-Dan
Zako-Dan (meaning roughly "Lackey Gang" in Japanese) is a mysterious organization appearing in the console release of Guilty Gear Isuka, consisting of Zako's A, B, and C (can also consist of Zako's X, Y, and Z). Seeming to be around just for comic relief, most of the Zako's can only use two out of four basic attacks. Zako's A and X can jump but can't run or block, Zako's B and Y can block but can't jump, and Zako's C and Z can run, jump, and block. This fact, coupled with their weak attacks, makes them unpopular with all but the best of players. Character Design Zako A -''' Zako A's standard clothing consists of a grey slevless jacket with matching colored pants, his standard character design shows him fighting with his fists and uses basic kicks and punches as his moves. Zako A is also shown wearing a pair of black wrist bands. '''Zako B -Zako B's normal character design depicts him as a large muscled man using kicks as his primary attack. His standard clothing consists of grey leather pants and an uncoverd torso accompanied with black leather gloves, and silver hair. Zako C -''' Zako C is the female member of the Zako Dan, Zako C wears a pair of gloves with three potruding nail like appendeges that she uses as her primary weapon and for attack, Zako C's Standard clothing consists of sleveless blue jumpsuit. In all appearances of the game Zako C is shown to tie her hair in a bun. Personality Story These pawns work for a mysterious crime organization and act as hired muscle to hinder everybody. Gameplay '''(note:- the Zako-Dan can be playable only after the player defeats the game in GG Boost Mode) Zako A - Zako A has a very simple gameplay, Zako A can jump but cannot block or run, he can perform punch and kick attacks, but has no slash or HS attack, and only one special attack. Zako B - Zako B has a very simple gameplay, being only able to perform kick attacks and only one special attack. Zako B can block but cannot run or jump. Zako C - Zako C's gameplay is a little more complex combining both long range and close range attacks being versatile, argubably Zako C is a better fighter than Zako's A and B, Zako C can run, block, jump as well as air dash and use all normal attacks, and has a variety special attacks that would require the player to focus. Her attacks include firing pink energy projectiles that can fly across the screen similar to Anji's Shitshu and Millia's Iron Savior. Players can also utilise her Special Jump attack that is incredibly effective as an overhead attack similar to Jam's Houeikyaku. Gallery ; Zako-Dan's Image Gallery Powers & Abilities Zako's A and B have been shown to use Fire with their normal attack. Indicating the fighters have some control over fire. Zako C ability to perform high jumps combined with a special attack, and her ability to fire energy projectiles indicates a higher level of skill. Trivia *During the credits after completing GG Boost the Zako-Dan's are seen interacting with the entire cast of Guilty Gear Isuka in a slideshow. *On one of the many images in the credit of GG Boost, Johnny is seen flirting with Zako C. References Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Organizations